


Chasing The Starlight

by PatSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatSnow/pseuds/PatSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to arrive home early to spend time with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Title comes from the song _Starlight_ by Muse.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the clock on the wall and decided to call it a night. With a flick of his wand he picked up the documents that were scattered all over the table, grabbed his robes and left the office.

His secretary was already gone and the department was almost empty. He crossed the corridors of the Ministry to reach the atrium, headed towards the Floo Network and went home.

When he arrived, Draco walked to the living room hoping that his wife was still awake but he found her in their bedroom.

Hermione was already asleep with her feet covered by the sheets. She was surrounded by books and on the floor next to the night stand were piled many others. She also had another book open on her lap with her hands placed over her swollen belly.

Draco leaned against the door frame and smirked. _Always a bookworm, his bookworm_. He walked over to the bed to pick up the books and place them with those on the floor but something caught his eye. All the books were about the same theme.

_Discover The Secrets Of The Stars_

_A Walk Through The Night Sky_

_The Greatest Book of Constellations_

_Stars and Mythology_

Draco frowned, but had a pleased smile. Since they learned that Hermione was pregnant they had not discussed anything about the name, but she was doing research about baby names. Star names for their baby.

Hermione deciding to follow his family custom of choosing to name their baby after a constellation was something that made Draco feel a pressure in his heart and love his witch even more. If that was possible.

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly and then kissed her belly. He turned to the closet to put on his pajamas. Hermione stirred a little.

"Draco?" she said with a sleepy voice.

Draco approached the bed, covered himself with the sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shh, it's late. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes. That night Draco dreamed of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review and share if you've enjoyed it!


End file.
